


Fan Art from Kuroshitsuji

by TwelveWounds



Series: Kuroshitsuji Fanart [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fanart from me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroshitsuji Fanart

## Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji

##### This is old.... thought I'd share here... since he's popular and all

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Yana Toboso and Funimation

######  [](http://imgur.com/FA75oVi)


	2. The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next!

## The Undertaker

##### He is my favorite character from this series. All time favorite. When I see him I go into giggling fits.

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Yana Toboso and Funimation.

######  [](http://imgur.com/XKmDXp0)


	3. Ciel Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more!!

## Ciel Phantomhive

#####  "Yes, my lord", the lil guard dog to the Queen. Master Ciel (though the original in my artbook is sparkly shiny lol)

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Yana Toboso

######  [](http://imgur.com/h6vBSEq)


End file.
